japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Nara Shikadai
Nara Shikadai (奈良シカダイ) is a genin level shinobi from Konohagakure's Nara clan, and a descendant of Sunagakure's Kazekage clan. He is the son of Temari and Nara Shikamaru. Including the nephew of Gaara and Kankuro. And lastly the grandson of Karura, Rasa, Nara Yoshino and Nara Shikaku. He trains hard to become a great shinobi like his father. He is apart of the 17 generation of Ino-Shika-Cho, which consists of him, Inojin and Chocho. He eventually becomes a student in Team Moegi, while learning teamwork with his two friends and female sensei, Kazamatsuri Moegi. Background Shikadai is the son of Temari, and Nara Shikamaru. While being a newborn infant, he was not even given a name yet. Shikadai was shown being held by his mother. His father notices his cry as "lazily and feeling all knowing to the whole world", and suggests that he'd better explore the world with his friends. Being acquainted with Sarutobi Mirai since his birth, the two developed a sibling-like relationship during their training under his father. He would also regularly be practiced on by her for her genjutsu. As a child, he attended Naruto's seventh Hokage ceremony. He is seen speaking to Inojin and Sai. As Shikadai's parents remained close to their own childhood friends, Shikadai ultimately grew to know the respective parent's own children well, growing especially close to Uzumaki Boruto. Personality Shikadai takes after his father, Nara Shikamaru, in several ways. By possessing a similar relaxed, unenthusiastic personality. He finds participating in activities to be very tiresome, and is quick to shirk out of them as seen when he rejected an invitation from Inojin to train after school. When Shikadai entered the Ninja Academy, Mirai supervised his training, with her goal to pass techniques that Shikamaru had taught to her onto Shikadai. Stemming from his lax nature, he also isn't one to properly respect rank, greeting his uncle — Gaara — plainly before flatly asking for his other uncle Kankuro. He also showed himself to be blunt and outspoken like his mother, telling Uzumaki Boruto that pursuing a prank during the Five Kage Summit was stupid. Right after he becomes a genin, he tells Moegi that their team in inexperience to take the Chunin Exams. But Shikadai also becomes frighten by reading his mother's letter about not even thinking about belling out on taking the Chunin Exams. In the Boruto movie light novel, he is referred to as a gamer and seems to have a strong moral code. For instance, he was personally offended when it was revealed that Boruto was cheating in the video game that the two were playing with Inojin. He also gave up against Boruto, who he did not know was cheating at the time, in their Chunin Exam fight because he felt that as a gamer, one should understand when to give up to fight another day when the odds are overwhelmingly against you. He also has a fierce rivalry with Boruto. At the same time, he appears to be rather close to him, accepting Hinata's request to watch out for her son, implying he is also close to Hinata. In the Boruto manga, he enjoys getting rare training cards with his friends. He even laughs when Boruto gets the same old cards, but gets curious when Boruto is looking for a super rare card. However he can't stand when Boruto trys to spend all his well earn money in order to get it. Appearance Shikadai follows the customary look of the Nara, with his black spiky hair tied up in a ponytail. His eyes however, are teal and shaped like his mother's. His facial expressions also favor to that of his mother's. He is quite tall for his age. He wears a dark outfit with a light cream-coloured jacket over it, which bears the same emblem seen on the jacket his father used to don in Part I. Also as customary of his clan, both of his ears are pierced with grey stud earrings. In Boruto, he wears a unbuttoned black coat with a white T-shirt. His outfit later changes to a white blouse, a green shirt, with yellow sleeves and collar, over it, blue pants, and regular shinobi sandals. Abilities Shikadai has been hailed as a prodigy amongst the Nara clan, having inherited his father's intellect and possessing the Kazekage clan bloodline. During the Chunin Exams, he was able to defeat the top Suna genin Yodo, and was considered well-above the level of the elite Kumo genin, Yurui. Intelligence Like both his parents, Shikadai is a natural strategist and tactician, constantly taking a methodical and analytical approach to battle to stay steps ahead of the opponent. During his fight against Boruto, Shikadai said he had at least 12 countermeasures in place if Boruto had used the Rasengan. Nara Clan Techniques Shikadai is a capable user of his clan's shadow manipulation techniques. By using the Shadow Imitation Technique to connect with his target's shadow, he can forces them to mimic his movements. He can also use the technique to simply restrict his opponents movements, without forcing them to imitate his own. His skill with the technique even allows him to greatly expand its range to capture many different targets simultaneously before they can react. In the anime, he is able to effectively perform Cooperation Ninjutsu and Fūinjutsu, able to use both to restrict a person's movements and expand the might of this alongside fellow users. Ninjutsu Presumably learned from his mother, Shikadai is proficient in Wind Release. With it, he can perform the Sickle Weasel Technique, although it is unknown he if requires a fan like his mother to perform it. As a member of his generation's Ino–Shika–Cho, he is learning the collaboration techniques to be performed between him, Inojin, and Chocho. Thanks to regular practice from Mirai, Shikadai has gained greater understanding and resistance to genjutsu, also learning how how to break them. Epilogue :Boruto Naruto Next Generations (Anime) In the anime, Shikadai joined Boruto in a race to get a taste of the limited edition burger, after which he took the opportunity to remind his friend not to be late to the Ninja Academy's entrance ceremony. Two weeks into the Ninja Academy, Shikadai took it upon himself to warn Boruto not to get into more trouble, and later agreed to lend text books to Boruto, as Boruto forgot to bring his own. Later, Shikadai joined the rest of the class to watch the fight between Boruto and Yuino Iwabee, during which he noted that Boruto will most likely get suspended yet again. After Boruto's failed attempt at shurikenjutsu caused property damage, Shikadai and his friends were punished with repairing the damages to the Hokage Monument. When Lee accidentally made a blunder with the repairs, Shikadai commented on his friend's problem with anxiety and harshly told him to get over it. Later that night, Shikadai was scolded by his mother for getting into trouble, while Shikamaru insisted that no one is perfect and people all progress at their own rate. Taking to heart his father's words, Shikadai realized he was much too harsh on Lee. The following day, Shikadai, Boruto and Inojin found Lee, who was acting unusually aggressive. A fight broke out between them, during which Shikadai devised and executed a plan to subdue Lee with his shadows. After the fight, Shikadai apologized for his harsh words earlier, and Lee accepted. During a class introducing students to the summoning technique, Boruto got into another argument with Sarada, it sparked a confrontation between all the girls and boys. Later, as Boruto began to fight with Sarada over who would get the last yakisoba bun, Shino insisted that they boys and girls settle things with a race challenge for a flag. The challenge quickly got heated, with many of the boys being taken out of the contest until only Boruto, Shikidai, and Inojin were left on their team. Getting desperate, Boruto found a summoning scroll and miraculously summoned a snake-like creature. The creature went on a rampage, attacking the students and launched Chocho off the roof, to which Shikidai aided Boruto in saving her. After the creature was subdued by the timely arrival of Konohamaru, the contest ended with the girls getting the flag. Despite their victory, the girls made peace with the boys. Later, as an expelled Ninja Academy student, who was being possessed by an unknown presence, began going on a rampage in the village, Shikadai, along with Boruto and Iwabee went into action. Before they could stop him, a mysterious youth took out the destructive ex-student. The following day at class, the mysterious youth was revealed to be a new transfer student from Otogakure named Mitsuki. Shikadai had his concerns about the boy with his friendly yet secretive demeanour. The following day, wanting the students to warm up to Mitsuki, Shino organised a welcoming party for the new student. When Shino's efforts for the party backfired with his insects, the class began to freak out, with Denki begging someone to make the insects go away, which Mitsuki did with his Wind Release: Breakthrough, causing even more damage to the Academy. The chaos caused Shikadai along with other students to absentmindedly belittle Shino's credibility as a ninja and teacher, making him take the day off. Later, one of the repairmen went on a rampage, being possessed by the same presence from before. Shikadai joined his friends in stopping him from destroying the Academy. While Sarada gave a distraction, Shikadai subdued him. Despite the initially success, the man quickly recovered and continued his rampage. Ultimately, the combined effort of Boruto and Mitsuki ended the madness. Later, Shikadai, along with Boruto and Mitsuki were called to the training field by Shino for an extracurricular class. Once their teacher appeared, he was revealed to be possessed by the dark presence. Shino then encased the entire area with his insects, forcing the students to flee. After a prolonged chase, Shikadai devised a plan to stop the rampaging sensei. While Shikadai and Boruto distracted Shino and lured him into the water, Mitsuki ensnared Shino and electrocuted him, expelling the spectre. Later, as Shino voiced his decision to resign as teacher despite being possessed, the students convinced him to reconsider, by apologizing for their earlier statements. Later, growing concerned about this repeated and seemingly random attacks, Boruto and Shikadai begin discussing, trying to figure out the source behind them and why apparently only Boruto could see it. Later, they along with Mitsuki find several of the girls confronting Magire, a shy boy that is student from a different class. As the boy was stalking Sumire lately, Chocho insisted that he be more forward with his feels. When Magire meekly asks her out, Sumire turned him down, leaving him distraught and running away in shame. The following day, various creepy messages are left for Sumire. While Shikadai and the others decide to watch over her, they are systematically separated from Sumire. Eventually, the perpetrator is revealed to be a possessed Magire, who kidnaps Sumire. Shikadai and the others soon find them, where Magire quickly attacked them with his concealment skills. Eventually, Chocho was able to reach Magire, noting that such an indecisive nature will never win anyone over. Accepting his poor methods of trying to make Sumire like him, the spectre was rejected from Magire. As Magire began to apologise for his actions he fainted, resulting from severe chakra drain caused from his possession. As Boruto and Shikadai continued to ponder the truth behind this shadow spectre and while only Borut can see it, they eventually came to the theory that he was manifesting the Byakugan. However Shikadai learns that Boruto doesn't have the Byakugan. Desperate to capture the spectre, Shikadai, Boruto, and Mitsuki decided to ditch classes one day, having Mitsuki write an excuse. However, Mitsuki's poor lying quickly got them in trouble, leading Shikadai to be severely punished by Temari. As punishment from class, it was decided that Shikadai would take after-school classes to make up for the lost time. Later, Shino assigned his class to tail other workplaces to better understand non-shinobi life. Seeing Shikadai's desire to continue patrolling the village, he subtly convinced Shikadai, Boruto, Shikadai, and Mitsuki to try the postal service. While sorting stamps, they heard on the news that another attack happened at the water purification plant, where Sumire was. Shikadai and his friend quickly rushed to her aid. After learning that Sumire was okay, Shikadai and his friends were approached by Naruto. Realizing that the children were conducting their own investigation on the attacks, the Hokage decided to show them what became of people who were possessed by the spectre for prolonged periods, requiring intensive care from near-complete chakra depletion. While Naruto insisted they stay out of this matter, Shino appeared, insisting that Naruto not underestimate his students after seeing what they were capable of. As Shikadai and his friends continued their post work and tried to find the spectre, they soon learned that the creature was intentionally attacking in areas far away from Boruto as he is the only one who could see it, from which Shikadai deduced that they were being spied on. Deciding to get help from their classmates to better patrol the village, they left the post office, anticipating that the culprit controlling the spectre would go after the post chief Komame. Half the team went after the retreating masked culprit while Shikadai and his half stayed to subdue the possessed Komame. While saving the post chief, the spectre and the culprit ultimately got away. Shikadai is seen running an obstacle course in groups of three. However Shino fails all students, because the few who complete the course did so by leaving their teammates behind. Konohamaru and Moegi tell the students they'll occasionally drop by for the purposes of seeing who fight be under their command, and encourage them to see which formations work better. He then discuss the recent lack of ghost incidents, and whether they should continue investigating, now that they know the adults are also looking into it. Mitsuki asks Shikadai why he helped Denki, and Shikadai suggests Boruto got into him. When another attack came, the area was closed off. Shikadai, along with Denki and Inojin, wondered where Boruto was, along with the missing Sumire. The following morning, they found Boruto, along with Sumire and Mitsuki in the field. They were soon joined by Sai and his unit, who took Sumire in for question. As Denki asked what happened, Boruto happily brushed it off, saying everything was fine. Several weeks later, Shino decided to change up the 3-man teams for their next challenge to determine the optimum pairings for graduation. Chocho decided to team up with Inojin and Shikadai. When Iwabee noted that they were essentially forming the Ino-Shika-Cho trio like their respective parents, the team admitted that their techniques were naturally compatible. Later, learning that Sai has gathered files on Academies in other villages, making Shikadai wonder if Sumire was going to leave the Ninja Academy. During the team challenge to capture the flag, Shikadai got Lee anxious enough to let Chocho quickly knocked him out. Shikadai managed to pin Mitsuki down, but escaped with a launched needle. Mitsuki created a distraction long enough for Boruto to win the challenge. Shino was then called aside concerning Sumire. As the class began discussing rumors that Sumire was being transferred to a different school, they were relieved to see her return to their class. Five years later after class at the Ninja Academy was dismissed, Shikadai warned Uzumaki Boruto not to pursue his prank because of the five Kage meeting. Upon arriving home, he told his mother to tell Ino that his stomach was hurting, this was simply to get out of having to train. Then he greeted his uncle Gaara casually, earning a reprimand from his mother, but shrugged it off and asked for his other uncle instead. Upon hearing that he and the rest of the class will be going through graduation exams in a week, Shikadai found little interest in the idea. Later, he accompanied his father in stopping Boruto from interrupting Uzumaki Naruto from his duties, and to his chagrin, was asked by his father to notify Naruto's shadow clone where Boruto was. In the anime, to improve relationships with other villages and symbolically show the warring era was over, the Seventh Hokage set up an official class trip for the Academy to go to Kirigakure. Upon arriving, they were met with Karatachi Kagura, who was appointed to act as the class' tour guide. The class was later taken to meet Chojuro, the Sixth Mizukage, who welcomed the class to the village. The following night, while waiting for Denki to return from his shopping, Inojin, Boruto, and Shikadai received a message in blood that Denki was kidnapped and the culprits demanded Denki's friends come to the pier. Once arriving, the culprits were revealed to be Hachiya Tsurushi, and old classmate of Kagura, and his delinquent gang. As they began mocking Kagura's relationship with the Konoha-nin, they attacked the visiting class. During the fight, Hachiya revealed Kagura's dark past as the grandson of the Fourth Mizukage and having his own personal bloodshed reputation from his Academy days. After defeating their enemies, to cheer up Kagura, they inviting him to play a card game with them. Later, when Boruto and Sarada were acting strangely, Shikadai and Inojin decided to follow them. To their surprise, the instead found Mitsuki talking secretly with Hozuki Suigetsu. He instructed Mitsuki to not get involved with Hoshigaki Shizuma and his team, but Mitsuki plainly rejected the order. While trying to make sense of this, Shikadai and Inojin were taken by surprise by Suigetsu. While not understanding what was happening, the nervous Shikadai agreed to help Mitsuki. As graduation exams for the ninja classes were nearing, Shikadai was interviewed about his goals for the future. He was later also interviewed by "Sukea", a freelance reporter for an article. During the exams, taking up Shino's subtle offer to try stealing the test answers for the written test, Shikadai and his friends were able to easily pass the test. Later, during the practical and final test, the class was brought to the training field. There, the entire class was set up to face Shino, Anko and Konohamaru for 24 hours. While the teachers would still evaluate the students' respective improvements, the students' true test was against Kakashi. The Sixth Hokage quickly explained that he would only pass the first student who is able to take the single bell attached to his hip. As the test began, Shikadai chose to work with Chocho and Inojin against Anko. While Anko questioned their decision to work together as there can only be one winner, they said that it is more practical to join forces for the time being. As Anko soon began overwhelming the trio, more of their friends came to help fight Anko. Ultimately, the trio, along with several other students were defeated and captured by Anko. Later that night, Boruto led his fellow classmates saving Shikadai and the others. Afterwards, following Boruto's next plan, Inojin and everyone attacked the Sixth Hokage together. Despite their team-up, Kakashi easily saw through their patterns and exploited their scattered assault to repel them. This however was a cover for their true goal of a group String Light Formation to subdue Kakashi. Despite their effort, Kakashi was still able to hold them off, allowing time to run out. While no one got the bell, Kakashi chose to pass everyone as they succeeded in the test's true goal; team-work and loyalty. Ultimately, Shikidai was placed on the same team as Chocho and Inojin, once again forming a new generation for the Ino-Shika-Cho. For their first mission, they're assigned to chauffeuring around the client, carrying her various purchases. Shikadai was especially annoyed that Chocho had to carry nothing as she was getting so chummy with the client. Later, Shikadai began getting taught more advanced tactics in shōgi by his father to sharpen his mind. During his studies, Shikadai learned about the Byakuya Gang who stole a collection of jewels from a high secure vault. Hearing about how they call themselves noble thieves because they steal riches to support the poor, Shikadai acknowledged that while stealing is wrong, the world is not always so clear-cut on right and wrong. Later, he was approached by a young boy who took an interest in playing shōgi with him. As the boy proved skilled in the game, they played well into dusk. Realising it was late, Shikadai gave the boy his spare shōgi set and invited him to play more tomorrow. With the continued thefts performed by the Byakuya Gang throughout Konohagakure, Team 10 was assigned alongside the other genin teams to help stop the self-proclaimed noble thieves. However, the genin were not permitted to engage the Byakuya Gang without aid from a chunin or higher-ranked shinobi. At the same time, after watching reports about how so many people supported the gang, as they were working so hard to help poor people, Shikadai was left conflicted. Later, he met up with Ryogi again, talking more how the world is and how they feel about it. They were then approached by Boruto, who offered for them to play some new videogames. Ryogi declined and decided to leave. Upon which, a burst of cold air appeared, masking Ryogi's departure. Soon afterwards, Shikadai and Boruto found Temari pursuing the Byakuya Gang. While instructed by his mother to help out, Shikadai hesitated, enabling the thieves to escape. Afterwards, Temari confronted her son, noting that he has to learn to commit himself to his job. Later, the gang's act of distributing their stolen wealth to the poor began gaining much support from many of the villagers. Even more, swarms of protestors began emerging in the village against various legitimate companies, fueled by the Byakuga Gang's claims of the said companies being corrupt, one of which included the Kaminarimon Company. Later, Shikadai met with Ryogi again to play. Ultimately, he confronted him about being part of the Byakuya Gang. After tricking the boy into revealing himself, Shikadai pleaded with Ryogi, trying to convince Ryogi that this path as a so-called noble thief would only get him killed, Ryogi rejected the claim, saying that Shikadai has been lucky to live a peaceful life and as such, never had to try hard at anything. Ryogi then retreated. Later, as the protesting against the Kaminarimon Company continued to grow more volatile, the Konoha-nin were deployed to help pacify the situation at set locations. As Shikadai and his team-mates looked at the situation, Shikadai realized that the situation was near-identical to a shogi strategy that Ryogi used on him repeatedly. Deducing that the attack on the Kaminarimon Company was a diversion, Shikadai rushed to the ignored Ninjutsu Research Center. His team-mates followed him, along with Boruto, who noticed his friends leaving their post. Shikadai's assumption proved correct as they stole the Center's entire data on world ninjutsu. Katasuke, who managed to place a homing beacon on the leader of the gang, gave Shikadai and his friends the locator to track them down. Upon catching up to the Byakuya Gang, Inojin and Chocho stayed behind to deal with the underlings while Shikadai and Boruto chased Ryogi and Gekko onto a train that was leading outside of the country. As Shikadai and Boruto confronted the two thieves, Shikadai again tried to reason with Ryogi, who still rejected Shikadai's words, while also struggling to maintain his composure as he began suffering a massive headache. Gekko then comforted Ryogi, earing him to continue fighting, to which he then captured Shikadai and Boruto in a dome of ice. Inside, Boruto suddenly attacked Shikadai, believing that Shikadai was once of the Byakuya thieves. Shikadai realized that the ice's reflection was also causing a genjutsu effect. He then proceeded to smash all the reflections while binding Boruto with his Shadow Imitation Technique and then released him from the illusion. As Boruto settled down, Shikidai deduced from everything that Ryogi was also being manipulated by Gekkō through genjutsu. This ultimately was proven right as once the two genin faced off against Ryogi again, Gekko retreated while Ryogi stayed behind, mindlessly insisting that he must be the pawn. Soon, the genjutsu mark began going unstable, making Ryogi become even more reckless. Fearing for his new friend's safety as he continued to overtax himself, Shikadai employed Boruto's aid to get close enough and break the genjutsu. Finally seeing reason and remembering the truth, Ryogi accepted defeat, but also felt sorry at having nothing left. Shikadai insisted that he has come to understand Ryogi better and will help him to rediscover himself. Ultimately, the Seventh Hokage captured Gekko, who along with Ryogi was arrested and put in prison. However, Shikadai remained in contact with Ryogi. Film Appearances Boruto movie After finishing their missions for the day, Shikadai hanged out with Uzumaki Boruto and Yamanaka Inojin to play video games together. When he found out that Boruto had been cheating in the video game, he was annoyed and told Boruto that levelling up on his own behind his mother's back was much more fun. In the anime, he and his teammates train with his mom. Shikadai also learns about his cousin who is strong than him. He later on entered the Chunin Exams with Inojin and Akimichi Chocho. He used his shadow to hold Inojin and Chocho against the sides of a pit to successfully avoid falling in and failing the first Chunin Exam test that was administered by Sai. In the second test, Ino–Shika–Cho uses their teamwork to easily capture a flag to advance. In the third round of individual fights, Shikadai is matched-up with his cousin Yodo, who he defeats with his Shadow Imitation Technique to move on. In the final round of the Exams, Shikadai is matched against Boruto. Shikadai is able to capture Boruto and his shadow clones by creating a massive shadow circle, taking them all out at once. When he asks the trapped Boruto to give up, Boruto instead creates multiple shadow clones to surround Shikadai with the aid of his forearm device. Shikadai admits defeat, similar to the way his father did against his mother when he was younger. However, Shikadai was pronounced the winner when Boruto was discovered to have cheated. When Kinshiki and Momoshiki began their attack on the arena, Shikadai was protected by Rock Lee and then saved by his uncle Gaara from the falling debris of the stadium, before being evacuated. He is lastly seen during the end credits. Boruto Naruto Next Generations Manga In the Anime, he had rekindle his friendship with Boruto after Naruto had been rescued. However it took them a few days to speak to each other because Shikadai wanted to give Boruto some space. In the anime, when the lead actors of a popular TV drama, Tomaru and Ashina received a death threat if they continued filming their show, Team 10 was assigned to protect the actors alongside Team 7. Shikadai and his team were assigned to watch Tomaru, which Shikadai was upset about, hoping to have been assigned to the beautiful Ashina. Later, a masked attacker managed to capture Tomaru. A ransom was left that demanded 20 million ryō and for Ashina to be the one to deliver it. Shikadai and Boruto noted that this situation was not making sense as the attacker suddenly change tactics form murder to ransom. During the exchange, as Konohamaru already captured the attacker and disguised himself as the Ame-nin, Ashina was revealed to be the mastermind behind the assaults as she desperately wanted to rekindle her fame as an actress. In a last blind effort to keep her fame by burying the truth, she attempted to blow up the area. While Konohomaru stopped her from using them, the explosive tags went off, causing a landslide, which the Konoha-nin quickly saved the spectators from. Afterwards, Ashina was arrested. After Mitsuki's apparent betrayal of Konohakagure, the village was put on lockdown. Despite this, Boruto and Sarada decided to sneak out to find Mitsuki. Team 10 was then assigned to find and bring back the two genin. The following day, they managed to intercept the targets. As the two refused to come back peacefully, they created a distraction and then attempted a decoy with Boruto's shadow clones. This succeeded in splitting up Team Moegi between the jōnin and her students. Sarada and Boruto were soon intercepted by their friends, who through Shikadai's strategy easily anticipated Sarada and Boruto's tactics to quickly subdue them. While ready to take them back, Shikadai noticed the snake. Once learning that a message was left on it from Mitsuki, Shikadai realised that the situation had to many inconsistencies to brand Mitsuki a traitor. Wanting to find answers, Shikadai convinced his team-mates to help Boruto and Sarada. Eventually, they found themselves in a foggy canyon. As they began wondering about aimlessly, they found a large palace, assuming that it must be the Ryūchi Cave. Inside, they found to their surprise a very lavished setting and were greeted by a beautiful young woman. Saying the White Snake Sage was expecting them, the woman invited them to a large feast. As the others began to enjoy themselves, the woman insisted that after they eat, they could ask the sage about Mitsuki. Boruto realised the woman was deceiving them as he never mentioned Mitsuki by name. The woman revealed herself to be a snake creature and the palace and food were but illusions to test the guests. Applauding Boruto's fortitude, she explained that to see the sage, one must past a series of tests, if they fail, the snake servants may eat the guests. As only Boruto wished to speak with the sage, Shikadai and the others were separated from him and knocked out. Ultimately, proving his resolve, Boruto passed the other tests. Once Shikadai and the others were reunited with Boruto they met with the White Snake Sage, surprised to see that she was a small and frail-looking reptilian woman. While surprised that someone would risk meeting with her for something other than learning senjutsu, the sage insisted that she couldn't help give answers beyond mastery of senjutsu. Boruto refused to give up, begging the sage to reconsider. Giving in to Boruto's stubbornness, the sage agreed to help analyse Mitsuki's snake only if they first brought to her the Reverse Scale of the giant snake Garaga, who was located in the most dangerous part of the cave. Boruto and the group accepted. In their journey through the cave, they found several massive stone snake statue before ultimately being attacked by Garaga. The genin attempted to hold their ground but were quickly overpowered by the massive foe. As the rampaging snake attacked Sarada, another massive snake appeared to stop him. After the genin retreated to safety, the other snake appeared again, revealing himself as Aoda, Sasuke's personal summoning. As Aoda made his peaceful intentions known the group explained their goal of acquiring Garaga's Reverse Scale on the request of the White Snake Sage to get her help in finding Mitsuki. Aoda was reluctant as Garaga's savage nature made all other inhabitants of Ryūchi Cave stay clear of him, but nonetheless agreed to help Sarada. Following Shikadai's plan, they were initially able to pin down Garaga, until the rampaging foe used his spit to petrify Chōchō. When Garaga was distracted long enough for Boruto to reach the Reverse Scale, Boruto connected with Garaga's mental plane, seeing into his sorrowful past of betrayal from his former summoner. As the two talked about the value of trust, Boruto insisted that Mitsuki was indeed his friend. Garaga scoffed at such a notion, wishing he could be there to watch Boruto's hopes crushed. Ultimately, Boruto chose not to take the scale. Instead he made deal; Garaga would enter a summoning contract with him to see Mitsuki himself and if Mitsuki did betray Boruto, the snake could eat Boruto. Intrigued by Boruto's determination, Garaga accepted the terms. After Chōchō was restored, they returned to the White Snake Sage. There, Boruto summoned Garaga before her, technically upholding his promise of bringing her the Reverse Scale. Accepting this, the sage revealed the secret thoughts inside Mitsuki's snake, revealing that Mitsuki feigned killing a guard to save his life. Still unclear why Mitsuki joined the attackers but knowing where he went headed off to the Land of Earth. As the group began to approach the Land of Earth's border, Shikadai had Inojin and Chōchō to return to the village to report their findings. As the other genin continued their pursuit, they found the remains of a sand creature, which Boruto recognised as the same thing that attacked Mitsuki's snake. Their route soon found a group of Konoha jōnin who were defeated by one of the gate attackers, Kokuyō. The man quickly revealed himself to be an artificial being with superhumanly augmented abilities. Proving his point, he showed remarkable raw might that left the Konoha-nin on the defensive. A timely arrival of Inojin and Chōchō gave the group time to collect themselves. The Ino-Shika-Chō trio decided to hold him off as Boruto and Sarada went on ahead. Despite their perfect team formations, the enemy was able to repel all of them. Ultimately, the trio was forced to retreat. The trio soon after caught up to their friends, where they learned of Mitsuki's betrayal upon attacking Boruto and leaving with the enemies. While caring for Boruto, Inojin discovered a miniature and imperfect Akuta that became very found of him. After Boruto awoke, the group discussed whether to return to Konohagakure with their findings, or push forward to find the truth about these new enemies that posed a threat to the peaceful times. Ultimately, it was agreed to go venture on to Iwagakure and retrieve Mitsuki. Boruto suggested that go seek the help of Ōnoki in the Earth Country's ninja village. Upon arriving outside the village, it was decided that Inojin stay outside with the Akuta as to not draw any attention. Inside, they were soon spotted by Akatsuchi. He decided to help the genin as it may be related Kurotsuchi's sudden disappearance. They confronting Ōnoki, the elderly man , who once learned of their goal to find Mitsuki, turned dark and turned them away. The group was then surrounded by a bunch of Akuta, that were being controlled by Kū, the leader of the conspiracy in Iwagakure as well as Ōnoki's son and working alongside the retired Tsuchikage, much to everyone's horror. As Ōnoki began explaining the nature of his plans and his genuine desire to protect people, realising that with his secret out in the open, he would have to accelerate his plans before the other Great Shinobi Countries learned. While Ōnoki told his son to gently takes the prisoners away, Boruto and the others chose to resist, and a fight ensured. Ultimately, Shikadai was captured by the Akuta and taken to the same holding cell as Kurotsuchi. There, the Fourth Tsuchikage explained to Shikadai how five years, her grandfather's loss of citizens, including his young grandson Kozuchi, left Ōnoki disillusioned at the world and desperate to protect his people. Kurotsuchi rejected his proposal for the Akuta researched on the grounds that they were both unstable and could case a shift in power that balanced the union between the Five Great Nations. Once finishing her explanation, she asked Shikadai to help her in ending this madness, which he firmly agreed to. Later, Kū's scientist concluded that transplanting a human heart would likely stabilise the artificial humans. Not wanting to sacrifice the lives of Iwagakure, Kū decided to instead test the theory by using Shikadai's heart. As the scientist gassed the boy to begin harvesting his heart, Shikadai was feigned going unconscious and avoided breathing the gas by straggling himself. Once freed from his restraints, he made his move and escaped. A few days later, Shikadai voices his frustration to his team about how many missions they have been tasked with. Afterwards, Moegi joins her team and tells them they have a new mission, much to his annoyance. He then sees Boruto wasting his money to get a super rare card. He then saw Boruto have a match with his father at the Training Hall. Video Games Nara Shikadai appears in the following video game: *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Road to Boruto (non playable) Quotes * Relationships Knownable Relatives *'Karura' (Grandmother/dead) *'Rasa' (Grandfather/dead) *'Nara Yoshino' (Grandmother) *'Nara Shikaku' (Grandfather/dead) *'Yashamaru' (Granduncle/dead) *'Nara Temari' (Mother) *'Nara Shikamaru' (Father) *'Gaara' (Uncle) *'Kankuro' (Uncle) *'Shinki' (Foster Cousin) *'Kazamatsuri Moegi' (Future Sensei) *'Yamanaka Inojin' (Childhood classmate & Teammate) *'Akimichi Chocho' (Childhood classmate & Teammate) Trivia *Before Shikadai was born, the counsellors of Sunagakure stated that if his uncles die without heirs, he, as a descendant of Rasa's bloodline, would become the Kazekage. Suna considered it a crisis for a Konohagakure-born shinobi to become Kazekage, and this reasoning was used to force Gaara into taking a wife. *According to the movie's light novel adaption. It's reveal that Shikadai's role-playing character, when he plays with Boruto and Inojin, is a silver armor-clad, two-handed sword wielding warrior. According to the Databook(s): *His birthday is September 23, & his bloodtype is. *His hobbies are playing shogi, along with playing simulation games & taking afternoon naps. *His favorite food is Sashami & water eggplants. While his least favorite food is spinach. *His attributes are: 180 in intelligence, 130 in negotiations, 112 in dexterity, 90 in strength, 145 in perception, and 120 in chakra. *He has four stars in observation and intelligence gathering, and three stars in ninjutsu. * Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Kensho Ono (all media) *'English' : Todd Haberkorn (all media) all information on Nara Shikadai came from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shikadai_Nara Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males